Capiorcorpus
CapiorcorpusDead Beat, ch. 17 or the Corpsetaker is a necromancer, known for the ability to switch bodies. Corpsetaker is one of the Heirs of Kemmler. Capiorcorpus first appears in Dead Beat, ''and has appeared as a female in every encounter with Harry Dresden so far.Dead Beat, ch. 13, 14 & 17Dead Beat, ch. 39Ghost Story, ch. 45 Description ''Dead Beat The character was first introduced in Dead Beat, as Alicia Nelson, who was the assistant to Dr. Bartlesby at the Field Museum of Natural History. It's soon revealed that she is really the necromancer Corpsetaker. Corpsetaker was at one time one of the followers of the necromancer Heinrich Kemmler known as the Heirs of Kemmler.Dead Beat, ch. 1 The Heirs are all competing with each other to get their hands on the only copy of the Word of Kemmler in order to perform a Darkhallow ritual on Halloween eve. Whomever manages to get it first, intends to use what is written there to enable him or herself to consume ancient spirits to gain god-like powers.Ghost Story, ch. 17 In the body of Alicia Nelson, Capiorcorpus was five-six, pretty, wore little make-up, bobbed hair-cut, unruly brown curls, and had bloodshot tired eyes.Dead Beat, ch. 14 She had an evil dimple on one cheek. Harry described her as having a perfect surety of manner that was not just that of a fanatic or someone having a huge ego. He believed her to be calmly insane. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, her ghost returned as the Grey Ghost. Harry saw her with her hood pulled back in ghost form. she had face shaped like a hatchet, there were spiral-shaped ritual scars on both cheeks, her hair was long and white growing in patches, her skin was lizard-like and leathery, covered in fine wrinkles. Her eyes were gorgeous, a vibrant jade with long, thick dark lashes. Harry was not sure if that was the real her or a stolen form. Harry described her magic as having "emptied" the store they were in, an utter stillness. Far from being peaceful, the stillness was a "horrible, hungry emptiness that took power from being not". It felt entirely different from the forces of life that Harry knew—this felt wrong and very strong. Everything Harry had was not enough to go up against this power. Corpsetaker had once been a member of the White Council sometime before the French and Indian War. and had Council level magic.Ghost Story, ch. 41 No Soulgaze occured when she, as the Grey Ghost, and Harry locked eyes. Grey Ghost Left as a spirit after Harry killed her last stolen body immediately after stealing it for Luccio, she spent her time gathering spiritual and mortal followers until she could steal a body of significant magical strength. She set her eyes on Mortimer Lindquist. Her intent is to make use of the city's dead and to set herself up as the dominant practitioner. She'll be concealed from the White Council as Mortimer "Unveiling herself in time of need". Corpsetaker has made a bargain with the Fomor to kill Molly Carpenter for them to establish her presence among them.Ghost Story, ch. 33 As the Grey Ghost, she had acquired Evil Bob and held nightly sieges on Morty's house which was defended by Sir Stuart Winchester and his army of ghosts.Ghost Story, ch. 5–6 She eventually got through by sending mortals to abduct Morty and trap Stuart in a Circle of fire.Ghost Story, ch. 18 In the series ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, while Harry is at the Field Museum of Natural History, he talks with Henry Rawlins who gives him a copy of a newsletter with a picture of Alicia Nelson and Li Xian with Dr. Bartlesby.Dead Beat, ch. 13 Harry next sees Alicia with Li Xian in the lobby of the Forensic Institute. He discovers that Li Xian is a Ghoul and while Listening, hears Li Xian call Alicia "My Lord", which Harry takes sharp notice of. Soon after, Harry runs into Alicia and Li Xian again at Bock Ordered Books. When Harry confronts her to spare Artemis Bock from her threats, she shows some of her fearsome power, something Harry never felt before, a hungry emptiness. Alicia calls herself Capiorcorpus and invites Harry to join her at the Darkhallow and recieve her eternal gratitude in exchange for the Die Lied der Erlking '' and the Word of Kemmler. She promises to grant Harry autonomy of his choices ''when the New Order rises. Harry refuses. Corpsetaker applies immense pressure to take Harry's knowledge of the Word from his mind. Harry forces Hellfire into his defenses, breaks free and runs. They give chase down an alley, overtaking Harry and get the numbers for Word from his mind. Later, Corpsetaker, with a greenish, ghostly calvary, charges Grevane and his army of zombies which allows Harry, Thomas Raith, Waldo Butters and Mouse to escape in the Blue Beetle.Dead Beat, ch. 23 Still later, she let Warden Anastasia Luccio mortally wound her, and then switched bodies with her. Leaving Luccio to die in her previous body, she left with the newly arrived Dresden. He perceived her trick, and shot her dead, the bullet impacting just over her right cheekbone. Dresden had managed to catch her unprepared, so Capiorcorpus had neither time to defend herself or to make a death curse. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, Harry's ghost sneaks into the Big Hoods and the Grey Ghost's hideout behind an army of wraiths. He finds her torturing Mortimer to get his permission to enter his body—a requirement. Harry witnesses her making a deal with the Fomor Lord Omogh's agent, Listen, to kill the Ragged Lady, Molly, and help the Fomor enter the Fortress. Harry deduces that the Grey Ghost is the Corpsetaker and her getting a body is a very serious threat.Ghost Story, ch. 29 the Leanansidhe told Harry what she knows about Corpsetaker and her plans.Ghost Story, ch. 33* After rescuing Father Forthill Harry sent Waldo Butters and Daniel Carpenter to get Karrin Murphy and a team of Viking soldiers from the Alliance to help stop Corpsetaker.Ghost Story, ch. 39 After gathering two armies of ghosts from Mortimer's house, Harry takes them to the Corpsetaker's stronghold to rescue Mortimer, only to find very strong wards in place and none of them can enter,Ghost Story, ch. 41 forcing them to go through the Nevernever and Evil Bob's defenses.Ghost Story, ch. 42-44 Ghost-Harry and his ghost army enter Grey Ghost-Corpsetaker's hideout and battle ensues with the Lemurs, Big Hoods and the Corpsetaker. Corpsetaker ate the "Lecter" ghosts—vicious killer ghosts—like with the Darkhallow.Ghost Story, ch. 46 She gained enough insanity to manifest and with that she has access to her powers—she can take any body she wants. Corpsetaker took Butters body and veiled his ghost which briefly fooled Harry. Molly slammed Corpsetaker and Soulgazed her and that is when she jumped from Butters to Molly.Ghost Story, ch. 47 Molly and Corpsetaker get into a prolonged mind battle.Ghost Story, ch. 48–49 Later, Harry views the battle from the outside and Molly is losing. Mortimer Lindquist called wraiths to get Corpsetaker off Molly, saving her. The Wraiths push Corpsetaker into a Southbound Train from Between.Ghost Story, ch. 50 References See also *Heirs of Kemmler *Heinrich Kemmler Category:Recurring characters Category:Wizards Category:Spirit Beings Category:Dead Beat Category:Ghost Story